Saraphine Amell
by Evergreenriver
Summary: Saraphine was taken away at a young age to the Circle of Magi. Today her journey begins. On the way she finds love, friendship, and challenges.
1. Preview

**Well time for a Dragon Age Origins story. Some scenes, of course, are going to be made up and some might be very sad. **

**Description of Saraphine: **

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Long brown**

**Skin: Tan**

**Voice: soft but powerful**

**Face: Scar over right eyebrow **

**Other: She's very light on her feet and can barely be heard unless she's wearing heavy armor. She has a gentle heart and is very sweet towards others. She listens to everyone before she makes a decision and never lets anyone deceive her and get away with it.**

**POV will be changing a few times to help understand the story better. **

**Let's begin.**

…

The circle of Magi, one of the most dangerous places in all of Ferelden, was home to many people, mages and Templars alike. Many people would ask. What's a mage? A mage is a person 'gifted' with the powers of magic. They could create many things: fire, water, snow, and magical healing in the midst of battle. Incredible, some people would call them, gifted with the grace of the maker; but was before they became to powerful. Blood magic began to rise within different orders of the mages. They became a danger, they became to powerful, and so they were locked away, at ages so young that they would never remember who their families were. What their mother looked like. What their father sounded like. What it felt like to be loved and taken into your families arms.

People became afraid to look a mage in the eye, afraid they might go mad. Abominations, undead, archain warriors, and demons, began to rise through out Ferelden, killing hundreds of innocent people, driving mages beyond redemption. Many fights broke out through out Ferelden as families were searched and asked about mages or where they could have been hiding. Husbands were torn from their families. Mothers from their children. Children from their parents. Many lives were destroyed when the Circle of Magi was built. Saraphine's included.

**Saraphine's POV**

When I was little, I looked up to my father with such devotion and love. He was my hero, my best friend. When I was small, I would follow him around like a small shadow. His friends would always laugh and tell him how cute I was with my fake sword and tiny suite of armor. To everyone I was the perfect picture of a daddies little warrior. That was until the unthinkable happened. My mother tried to hide it, but one day it just slipped. An older boy had made fun of me because I wanted to play with him and his friends; I didn't mean for it to happen, a slip of the wrist and my life was changed for ever. I had shot the boy with a small blast of magic and those around me were immediately frightened. I didn't understand what I did wrong until the Templars came and took me away. Father had to hold mother back as the Knight Commander, Greagoir, helped me pack my stuff and took me away to my new home.

It was scary, of course for a six-year-old everything was scary. I was taken, forced from home, and forced into a new home that was filled with many different faces. I wasn't on my own for very long. The moment I walked into the Circle, I was welcome by a man called the First Enchanter, Irving, and a woman called Wynne. The First Enchanter seemed much nicer than Greagoir and I immediately became attached to him. Irving said that I was going to be sharing quarters with Wynne since I was new to the circle. Wynne taught me everything I could ever hope to know about magic and all the possible out comes that could come from its powers. She taught me how to control it, how to use it, and how to keep demons and other things from trying to posses my body. After a few years, she became a mother to me. She was always there when I needed her, listened to my problems when I had no one else I could turn to, understood me, and cared for me. She was someone I knew that no one could ever replace, not even my real mother.

First Enchanter Irving, he became like a father figure to me. He was always over protective of me, never let any Templars come to close to me. He was always frightened that, because of my beauty and soft nature, someone might try to hurt me so he always took me every were. Well him or Greagoir.

Knight Commander Greagoir, he was like my Uncle. Believe me, under all that Templar was a man of such kindness that probably no one other than me knew. When I grew older, inside his office, we would hold private meetings, just the two of us. We would play games, talk about what our day was like, have dinner together, and I would even tell him about what some of the other mages told me that might have been concerning.

For twenty-two years, I have lived in the Circle. Making new friends and learning new things. Nothing big has ever happened in my life at the circle, until the day my harrowing came.


	2. It All Changes Today

**Chapter Two: It All Changes… Today**

_**Third Person POV**_

The Harrowing, something every mage must go through and every mage fears. It is the wall between apprenticeship and mage. Once someone goes in the apprentice must go through a task against a demon. The demon would be the test. If someone lost against the demon, they would become an abomination and they would be killed. The Harrowing is a test for all mages to prove themselves to their superiors and show their strength against the demons.

Today a very important Harrowing would be taking place, one that would be going down in history for centuries to come.

Today was the Harrowing of an apprentice called Saraphine Amell.

_**Saraphine's POV**_

"You'll do great Saraphine." My best friend Jowen said as we sat in the library waiting for me to be summoned to Harrowing chamber. "Don't worry. We all believe in you."

I looked at him with worry filled eyes. "You think so?"

He smiled and took my hand in his. "I know so. You're one of the greatest apprentices here. You shouldn't doubt that. You're almost as good as Irving."

I laughed. "I'm nowhere near as good as Irving is and I never will be, mind you, he is First Enchanter."

"True." Jowen laughed. "But one day you might be, if you try hard enough."

We sat in silence together, just cherishing the moments, before the sounds of armor pull my attention away and instead I look at the library's doors. A Templar stands in the doorway waving me over. I look at Jowen, give him a hug, then follow the Templar to the Harrowing chambers. My hands begin to shake as we near the chamber.

"You shouldn't be so worried." The Templar said. "From what I've heard you're a very talented mage. Just keep your mind on the task and you'll do great."

I looked at him. "You think so?"

He looked at me with a small smile. "I have done this for many years and never have I had a stronger feeling for a mage than I do now. I have faith in you. You'll do great."

I took the mans words to my heart and held them there as we entered the Harrowing chamber. Only a select few were in the room: Irving, Greagoir, two extra Templars, and another Templar. I could recognize him easily. Cullen's his name, he's the man who's always watching me when he thinks I'm not looking.

"Saraphine." Greagoir said as he stepped in front of me. "'Magic exists to serve man, and never rule over him.' Thus were the words spoken by the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin. Your magic is a gift, dear one, but it is also a curse… for demons of the dream realm -the fade- are drawn to you, and seek to use you as a gateway into this world."

"This is why the Harrowing exists." Irving said. "The ritual sends you into the Fade, and there you will face a demon, armed with only your will."

"What if I don't defeat the demon?" I asked.

"It will turn you into an abomination." Greagoir said with regret. "Then the Templars will have to slay you."

I looked at him with worry and started to fiddle with my dress.

"This is lyrium." Greagoir said as he pointed to the small bowl in the middle of the room. "The very essence of magic, and your gateway into the fade."

Irving put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me with eyes full of seriousness. "The Harrowing is a secret out of necessity, child. Every mage must go through this trial first. As we succeeded, so shall you. Keep your wits about you and remember the Fade is a realm of dreams. The spirits may rule it, but your own is real."

I nodded before I hugged him for possibly the last time. I held onto him until I felt a different hand on my shoulder. "The apprentice must go through this alone, First Enchanter."

I pulled away from Irving and looked at Greagoir. He looked down at me with such big eyes full of fear. I hugged him to before I pulled away and slowly walked to the lone bowl. I stared at it for a moment before I lightly stuck my hand in. It didn't feel any different for a moment…. Then…. Nothing.

…

Strange, was the first word that came to my mind as I looked around at the new world around me. It felt so… different… like a dream. So many different things in every which direction. Statues, hills, broken walls, grass. All so confusing, all so… strange.

'Hold it together Saraphine.' I told myself. 'You can do this.'

I began my journey through the fade. To think that so many had taken this path before me was both frightening and reassuring. Only a few minutes, was how long I was in before I was attacked by a floating ball.

"Someone else thrown to the wolves. As fresh and unprepared as ever."

At first, I didn't know where the voice was coming from, until I looked down. There, right in front was a talking mouse. 'They didn't tell me about this.'

"It's not right that they do this, the Templars. Not to you, me anyone."

I stared at him for a moment. "No, it's not right at all, but they need something to make sure that the mages are able to defend themselves. You're a talking rat."

The rat laughed. "You think you're really here? In that body? You look like that because you think you do? It's always the same. However, it's not your fault. You're in the same boat I was, aren't you?"

I gasped as he changed from mouse to human.

"Allow me to welcome you to the fade. You can call me… well, Mouse."

"How did you do that?" I asked in wonder.

"It's the fade." He laughed. "I can make myself look like anything."

"How are you still here?" I asked.

He grew angry. "The Templars kill you if you take to long, you see. They figure you failed, and they don't want something getting out." His tone suddenly changes. "That's what they did to me, I think. I have no body to reclaim. And you don't have much time before you end up the same."

"They didn't say anything about a time limit." I said with a hint of suspicion.

"Of course they wouldn't tell you, they want you to fail. One less mage, one less problem." He snapped.

I sighed. "How much time do I have?"

"I… I don't remember. I ran away and hid. I don't know how long."

"What am I suppose to do?"

He looked around and whispered. "There's something here, contained, just for an apprentice like you. You have to face the creature, a demon, and resist it, if you can. That's your way out. Or your opponent's, if the Templars wouldn't kill you. A test for you, a tease for the creatures of the Fade."

"If I'm on a time limit I better get moving." I turned to leave but the man called to me.

"There are others here, other spirits. They will tell you more, maybe help. If you can believe anything, you see. I'll follow, if that's alright. My chance was long ago, but you… you may have a way out."

I nodded and quickly continued on my while the sounds of little mouse feet followed not too far behind. As I ran, I went past a strange circle of fire.

"The demon is close." Mouse said. "Be ready before you fight him."

I looked around at the strange world and from I could see, not to far away, there was some form of a man… just standing there. As I neared him, the man looked at me.

"Another spirit this way." The man said. "It never seemed equal to its name to me."

I walked up to him. "Hello?"

"Another mortal thrown into flames and left to burn, I see. Your mages have devised a cowardly test… Better, you were pitted against each other to prove your metal with skill. However, to be sent unarmed against a demon."

"You know why I'm here?" I asked.

He laughed. "You are not the first sent here for such setting. Nor shall you be the last. I suppose."

"Are you trapped in here to?" I asked.

He sighed. "I am the spirit of Valor. A warrior spirit. I hold my weapons in search of the perfect expression of combat."

I looked behind him at the weapons on the racks. "Those weapons behind you, could they help me fight the demon?"

He laughed again. "Without a doubt… in this realm, everything that exists is the expression of a thought. Do you think these blades be steel? The staves be wood? Do you believe they draw blood? A weapon is a simple need for battle and my will makes that need reality. Do you truly desire one of my weapons? I will to you… if you agree to dual me, first. Valor shall test your metal, as it should be tested."

I looked at him in shock. "And what the terms of this dual."

"If I believe you capable of slaying the demon, I will stop the dual and give you a staff. If I find you unworthy, I will slay you."

I gulped. "Alright, I understand. Let's get this over with."

He smiled. "Then our fight begins now, fight with Valor."

He swung his sword at me which I quickly countered by ducking and punched him in the stomach. He bashed his shield into my chest and I fell to the ground. I quickly kicked his legs out from under him. When he crashed to the ground, I wrestled the sword from his grasps and held it to his throat.

"Enough." he gasped. "Your strength is sufficient to the task. The staff is yours."

I smiled and helped him off of the ground. He went to one of racks and pulled a, beautifully carved, staff out and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I whispered in awe of the blade.

He laughed. "May you find glory in all of your achievements, mortal."

I turned from him and quickly ran through the fade. I didn't make it very far before I was attacked by spirit wolves. With the staff, they were easy to kill.

"Be careful." Mouse said. "Something's here, not the one hunting you… but still."

I turned the corner and there I saw it. Large, like a bear, barley awake. It was covered in large spikes and had huge tusks hanging from its mouth. As I got closer, it lifted its massive head and looked at me.

"Hmmmm." He rumpled. "So, you are the mortal being hunted? And the small one… is he to a snack for me?"

Mouse changed into a human. "I don't like this. He's not going to help us. We should probably go…"

The beast breathed in deep and stood. "No matter." He said. "The demon will get you eventually, and perhaps there will even be scraps left for me."

"What are you?" I asked in slight wonder and fear.

"It's a demon." Mouse said. "Maybe even more powerful than the one hunting after you."

"Be gone." The beast rasped. "Surely you have better things to do than bother sloth, mortal." He fell back to the ground and closed his eyes. "I tire of you already."

"Wait." I cried as I stepped closer to him, despite Mouse's protests. "Maybe you can help me, against the demon."

The beast looked at me. "You have a very nice staff." He rasped. "Why would you need me? Go, use your weapons since you have earned it. Be valorous."

"He looks powerful." Mouth said. "It might be possible that he could… teach you to be like him."

I looked at the creature then kneeled down to his height. "You are a demon of sloth, a creature of the Fade, yet you do not attack me. You must have some hope for me, some type of feeling that I might make it."

The beast sighed. "You wish to be like me? You mean teach the mortal to take this form? Why? Most mortals are too attached to there forms to learn the change." He looked at mouse. "You, however, little one, might be a better student… You let go of the human form years ago."

Mouse laughed nervously. "I don't think I'd make a very good bear. How would I hide?"

I looked at him and stood to my full height. "You can't always hide from everything, Mouse. Sometimes you have to face your problems head on."

He looked at me then sighed. "You are right. Hiding doesn't help. I'm sorry. It's the Fade. It changes you. I'll try. I'll try to be a bear, if you'll teach me."

The beast rolled his eyes. "That's nice. But teaching is so exhausting. Away with you now."

"Sloth." I begged. "Please, with your talent we might be able to beat the demon. It's worth a try, isn't it? I don't want to be stuck here forever."

"You wish to learn my form, little one, do you not? Then I have a challenge for your friend. Answer these riddles correctly, and I will teach you. Fail, and I shall eat you both."

I sighed. "If that is what I must do then I shall. Ask away."

Sloth sighed happily. "My first riddle is this: I have seas with no water, coasts with no sand, towns without people, and mountains without land. What am I?"

I laughed at the easiness of the riddle. "A map."

Sloth rumbled. "Correct. Let's move one. The second riddle: I'm rarely touched, but often held. If you have wit, you'll use me well. What am I?"

I thought for a moment. "My tongue."

He sighed. "Yes your witty tongue. Fair enough. One more try, shall we? The third riddle: Often will I spin a tale, never will I charge a fee. I'll amuse you an entire eve, but alas, you won't remember me. What am I?"

"A dream."

He hums. "You are correct. Better àpropos here in the fade, no? However, you've won my challenge and proven yourself and amusing distraction. Therefore, I shall teach you my form. Now listen carefully."

I stood back and watched as the sloth taught Mouse how to become a bear. It was quit entertaining watching the sloth struggle to teach Mouse before he finally caught on.

"Like this?" Mouse asked as he changed into a bear. "Am I bear? It feels… heavy."

"I would hope so." I laughed. "Or something is terrible wrong with you."

Sloth gave a dry chuckle. "Close enough. Go, then, and defeat your demon… or whatever you intend to do. I grow weary of your mortal prattling."

He laid back down and closed his eyes. I looked at mouse, who still looked like a bear, and smiled. "You look good."

He laughed and together we made our way back to ring of fire. With all the fire around it actually wasn't hot at all. Truly, no feeling what so ever. As I got closer, something began to climb its way out of the ground. It was fully made of fire, like a volcano.

"And that," Mouse said from behind me. "Is a spirit of rage."

I pulled my staff out and walked to the demon.

"And so it comes to me at last." It said with a deep voice. "Soon I shall see the land of the living with your eyes, creature. You shall be mine, body, and soul."

I growled. "Perhaps you should learn not to make empty threats to someone you've never met, demon."

It laughed. "Have you not told it of our arrangement, Mouse? Or have you finally decided to change your mind? Do you not remember all of those lovely meals we had together?"

"I don't need to make deals with you." Mouse said. "I'm not a mouse anymore, I don't need you. I have no reason to hide myself from anything anymore."

It fumed. "We shall see."

The creature attacked Mouse only to be hit with a blast of my magic. The demon didn't back down, he only laughed. "Making friends, I see."

I quickly froze him and blasted with a bolt of lightning that sent him shattering into a million little pieces.

"You did it." Mouse said as he turned back into a human form. "You actually did it! When you came, I hoped that maybe you might be able to… but I never really thought any of you were worthy."

I looked at him with suspicion. "The sloth said there were others. That you shared meals together. You betrayed other mages, but you helped me. Why?"

"The others never stood a chance… but you were different from the others. I could feel something different about you. I regret my part in it, but you gave me hope. You can be so much more than you know."

He went to hug me and I pulled away.

"What happens now? You can't leave, there's no way."

"There may be a way for me to leave here, to get foothold outside. You just need to want to let me in."

I looked at him through suspicious eyes. "You mean, let you inside my body? Your were never a mage, were you? You're a demon, just like the other one. You're a liar and a cheat. You drew those other mages in with your story of helplessness, but you can't fool me. I know what you are, Arcane Warrior."

The Warrior laughed as his voice grew darker and he changed into his true form. "Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests never end."


	3. I Passed New Arrival

**I don't understand the point of this, but I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be here.**

…

**Chapter Three: I Passed… New Arrival**

_**Third Person POV**_

"She's done it." Irving sighed as he looked at the woman who he had come to look upon as a daughter. "She's passed the test."

Greagoir gave a sigh and chuckled. "Knew she could do it." He looked at a young Templar. "Cullen, take Ms. Amell to her quarters."

The young Templar, Cullen, nodded, picked the young woman up, and took her out of the chamber. The two older men watched him go.

"A dangerous thing." Irving said as he watched the boy disappear from view. "When a Templar falls in love with a mage."

Greagoir looked at his old friend. "He'll fall out of it in time. He knows his duties to the chantry."

Irving sighed. "One can only hope."

_**Cullen's POV**_

It was scary, watching the love of my life walk into her possible death. I believed in her, though I never told her. She probably doesn't even know who I am. Yet here I am, carrying her, to her rooms after her passing of the Harrowing. Beautiful, a word that barely fit her because she's so much more than that. I can't love her… I'm not suppose to love her it's against the chantry's laws… and yet, I feel the pull to want to get to know her more, to love her, to hold her close and whisper all sorts of things.

I laid her, gentle sleeping form, on the bed and took a moment just to look at her. Even in her sleep, she holds more beauty than even Andraste herself. I shook my head and quickly left the chambers, not feeling the eyes that followed me down the hall.

_**Saraphine's POV**_

"_Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests never end."_

I groaned as I felt the softness under my head. I reached my hand up to feel it… a pillow. I smiled, then gasped and sat straight up only to bang my head on the bunk over me.

"Are you alright?" I heard Jowen ask. "Say something, please…"

I rubbed my head. "Ow."

He laughed and sat beside me. "Gave me a scare you did. When they brought you back. That Templar, Cullen, brought you in this morning. I didn't even notice you were gone all night. What was it like? The Harrowing?"

"Jowen." I sighed as I rubbed my head. "You know I can't tell you."

"I know I'm not supposed to know." He practically begged. "But we're friends. Just a little hint, and I'll stop talking. I promise!"

"Jowen." I mock growled. "You and I both know that's a lie. Nothing can keep you quiet."

He sighed in defeat. "Alright, I give up. You know, you get to move upstairs now… to the nice mages' quarters. I'm stuck down here. I don't even know when their going to get me for my Harrowing."

I laughed as he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Jowen." I said as I rubbed his back. "Your Harrowing should be any day now. Don't worry so much. It could be tomorrow for all we know."

"But I've been here longer than you." He cried like a little children wanting his favorite toy back. "I should've had mine by now. Sometimes I think they don't want to test me."

"Jowen, you mustn't think such things, you never know when a Templar might be listening. Now, where's all this talk come from?"

"The Tranquil never go through the Harrowing." Jowen shuddered. "You've seen them walk around. Like Owain, who runs the stockroom. He's so cold. Not even cold. It's like there's nothing in him, no feeling, like he's dead. His eyes are lifeless."

"Jowen." I said seriously, as I pulled him closer to me. "I would never let anything like that happen to you. Don't even think about."

He sighed. "You're good to me, Pinna." He pulled away from me and jumped to his feet. "I'm supposed to tell you that Irving want's to see you as soon as you wake up."

I gasped and quickly stood up. "You're telling me this now. I have to go see him."

I could hear Jowen's laughter behind me as I quickly walked to Irving's office. I smiled at the other Mages who called and waved at me as I passed by. I could hear the whispers all around me but chose to ignore them, except for one.

"Look at her." One of the mages said to her friend as I went by. "The prettiest mage in the entire circle."

"That's what that Templar, Cullen, says." The other girl said. "It's so easy to see that he loves her."

"Said really." Girl number one said. "He'll never be able to tell her."

I went through the library, one of the biggest libraries in the world, and smiled at all the people today.

"You must control the fire with your will. Keep the flames steady, we don't want it sputtering and leaping about. That's what causes most of the injuries." A teacher told his student.

The fire immediately leaped out of control as the student began to worry. "Injuries." He panicked. "But…b…b…but.."

"Steady." The teacher said calmly. "It reacts to your emotions, if you panic it will.. Nope, no, no. Breathe."

I gasped as the student caught on fire but sighed when the teacher put him out.

"You know in my experience flint and tin works just as well. Maybe you should start with that."

I laughed which caused both of the men to look at me. "Don't push him to hard, Laurens, he'll learn in time."

The teacher laughed. "Wise beyond your years you are, Saraphine."

I hugged him. "Only because I had such great teachers." I looked at the student. "You have a wonderful teacher here. Trust him, and you shall go far."

I said goodbye to them and continued on my way only to be called over by another teacher who had a group of young children with her.

"Mage must serve man and not rule over him." One of the young apprentices said.

I silently stood behind them and motioned for the teacher to stay quiet.

"Very good." She said. "And what do you think that means?"

"Magic should be used to help others and we should never use it to force others." I said.

The gasped and looked at me. I smiled down at them all. "Trust in your heart, children, and it shall not lead you astray. Magic exists to serve man. Use it wisely and not dangerously."

The teacher, Semi, looked at me with appreciation and smiled before I walked away. Around the corner was another teacher teaching an apprentice how to hold a shield. The boy waved at me and I waved back. I went through one of the doors and into the dictionary section of the library. Here you could find any book a mage would need. Magical Creatures, healing, spells, elven artifacts, and so much more. I didn't waste any time and quickly went upstairs.

Owain, as usual, was standing by the stockroom, guarding it with his life. I gave a little giggle before I hurried to Irving's office. The door was already wide open, and from want I could see, not only Irving was in his office, but Greagoir and some other man were there as well.

"…many have already gone to Ostagar." I heard Greagoir say. "Wynne, Uldred, and most of the senior mages! We've committed enough of our own to this war effort…"

"Your own?" Irving laughed. "Since when have you felt such kinship with the mages, Greagoir? Or are you afraid to let the mages out from under Chantry supervision, where they can actually use their Maker-given powers?"

"How dare you suggest-"

"Gentlemen." The handsome man said. "Please. Irving, someone is here to see you."

The three men turned and looked at me. I gave a nervous giggle and walked closer to them. "You wanted to see me, Irving?"

"Ah." Irving sighed as a smile pulled onto his face. "Saraphine, our new sister in the circle, you've done me proud, child."

I smiled at him and ran into his open arms. "I didn't think I could do. With all the rumors going around I thought I was gone for sure."

He laughed and pulled away from me. "You should never listen to such rumors, child. Never would I put you in the face of danger unless I had no other choice."

I looked away from him and, instead, looked at Greagoir. "Are you going to just stand there, looking all mean, or are you going to hug me?"

A wide smile smacked onto his face before he lifted me into his arms and twirled me around. "You did wonderful, girl. Didn't I tell you not to worry."

I laughed as he set me back on my feet. "I'm sorry I doubted you." I looked at Irving. "Now, what do you need me for?"

Irving looked at the handsome man. "This is Saraphine, Duncan."

Greagoir sighed. "Well Irving, you're obviously busy. We will discuss this later." He smiled at me and whispered. "I'll see you later."

Irving waited until Greagoir was gone before he continued. "Saraphine this is Duncan, of the Grey Wardens."

I gasped and looked at Duncan in surprise. "A Grey Warden, at the tower? What did we do this time?"

Duncan laughed. "You have done nothing wrong. I am here on a little business is all. We Grey Wardens go where ever trouble sends us."

"You remember the war in the south that I told you about, don't you child?" Irving asked and nodded. "Duncan is recruiting mages to join the king's army at Ostagar."

"Really?" I asked with a child's enthusiasm. "What's it like? Being able to fight by the king?"

Duncan smiled. "It is a true honor for any man to be given."

"And King Cailan, what's he like?"

"A strong man." Duncan said. "But a child at heart."

"Oh." I sighed happily. "I wish I could meet him."

Duncan laughed. "Perhaps you will one day."

"So." I said with a great shyness. "What exactly are you fighting, at Ostagar?"

"Darkspawn." Was Duncan's simple answer.

I looked at him confused. "What're darkspawn?"

"That are tainted monsters that dwell underground, where the sun's light cannot touch them." Duncan said with anger in his deep voice. "They have formed into a horde in the Korcari Wilds and threaten to invade north into the valley. I fear if we don't drive them back, we may see another Blight."

Before I could ask another question, Irving quickly intervened. "Duncan, you worry the poor girl with talk of Blights and darkspawn. This is a happy day for her." He smiled at me. "The Harrowing is behind you. Your phylactery was sent to Denerim. You are officially a mage within the Circle of Magi."

I smiled. "You're stuck with me forever now, my dear Irving."

He laughed. "I have sent your new robes to your new quarters . You have made me very proud, my dear."

I smiled and hugged him again. "That was my life's dream, Irving."

He pulled away from me. "Would you do me a favor? Please escort Duncan back to his room for me. His quarters are on the east side of this floor, close to the library. I would escort you myself, Duncan, but I must speak with Greagoir."

"Of course." I said. I looked at Duncan. "Are you ready to leave now?"

He nodded and together we began our journey to his quarters. We walked in silence for a while before I heard Duncan say something.

"Saraphine." Duncan said. "That's a lovely name."

I smiled up at him. "Thank you. Duncan, strong, handsome, name… for a strong, handsome, man."

He laughed and looked down at me. "Thank you, my lady. Never have I had such a beautiful woman call me handsome."

I blushed and walked faster, which only made him laugh harder. We walked in silence for a little while longer before we came to a stop in front of his rooms.

"Thank you." He said. "For escorting me."

"Anytime." I smiled. I watched him open his door and quickly asked. "Will you tell me about it, before you go?" He looked at me with a question filled gaze. "About the darkspawn and stuff. I've never heard of them before."

He smiled. "Before I go, I'll tell you everything I can."

I waited until he closed the door and sighed. 'Stupid.' I thought. I turned around to leave but instead I bumped into a chest.

"Jowen!"

…

**Does anyone else notice that Dragon Age is kind of like Lord of the Rings in some places. I mean it's pretty cool. One of the best games ever.**


End file.
